


The One Where Skyguy Has His Skygirl

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin left with Ahsoka, Anisoka, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Padmé is a friend, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), They Have Kids, Yes this is a ship story, anisoka au, the happy ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: First I want to say that if you don't ship Anisoka then don't read it and don't even try to hate on it. Second: Ashla is a character made by @reese_tano on instagram and Rasha was made by @wacky_art_ also on instagram. I just love the designs of Ashla and Rasha so I kinda had to.Anakin and Ahsoka settled down on Naboo. Their good Friend Padmé Amidala had given them her familys house as a sign of gratitudes towards them, saving her many times. After everything that happened Anakin was glad to finally find some peace. Well as much peace as there exists with two little girls. Anakin is now glad that his love for the senator was unreplied, because if it was he may never have had the chance to learn to know Ahsoka and he would never have had his two little girls.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The One Where Skyguy Has His Skygirl

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say in the beginning that you definitely should check out the Rasha (@wacky_art_) and Ashla (@reese_tano) art on their profiles.
> 
> Wether Ahsoka, Anakin, Ashla nor Rasha belong to me I did NOT invent them.

Anakin watched as his children ran over the fields in their backyard. He smiled. Their home on Naboo was the former house of Miss Padmé Amidala and now belongs to the Skywalker family.

Anakin’s two little girls couldn’t be more different. Ashla was about a year older than Rasha. Rasha had inherited a lot from her mother while Ashla had most of her features from Anakin. While Rasha had montrals just like her mother Ashla had brown short hair just like her fathers. One thing the two girls had in common were Ahsoka's markings. They both had them.

Anakin watched how Ashla threw the ball to her younger sister who almost didn’t catch it. He smiled.

For him those two girls were the most beautiful in the whole galaxy, except maybe one girl. Truly there was this one girl no one could compare to. This one beautiful woman he was able to call his wife. She was making him speechless with her beauty over and over again. Her eyes were blue like the ocean and her laugh was making him fall in love with her over and over again.

When they met he didn’t even want her but it was meant to be. It was meant to be that she had become his Padawan. That Yoda chose her. 

He remembered sitting down next to her and telling her that she was reckless. She was a stubborn mind. Back then he sat down next to her and told her that she can be his Padawan. It was the day Anakin had fallen knee deep in love with his Padawan. He just didn’t know it.

Anakin felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He laid his hands on top of the woman’s hands.

“Hey Skyguy”, the soft voice of Ahsoka whispered into his ear. He could tell that she was standing on her tiptoes to get to his height. Ahsoka was about a head smaller than him which made her even cuter. “Hey Skygirl”, he whispered back and grabbed her hand a bit tighter. He turned to her and kissed her forehead. She had stood down from her tiptoes and was now on her original cute height again.

“Wasn’t it ‘Snips’ not so long ago?”, she asked and he smirked. “Well it was buuut, somehow you ended up marrying your cool, hot and absolutely stunning Jedi Master. So now you are my Skygirl and hopefully forever will be”, Ahsoka smiled and kissed him. 

He fell in love with her in that moment, _again_. He remembered the first time they kissed. It was at one of their nights off with the boys. The 501st made this huge party because Ahsoka’s innocence was proven. Anakin almost couldn’t be in the same room anymore because Ahsoka was so sad. He hated every part of it. He knew that she had accepted to stay because of him. And he was once again about to cry. When the clones threw that huge party they eventually ended up drunk and Rex had observed them both with a big grin before he dared Jesse to push them together. The 501st never celebrated that much like when Anakin finally kissed Ahsoka. 

That was when Anakin knew he should thank Rex again for bringing him and the love of his life together.

Anakin could feel Ahsoka’s wedding ring as he held her hand. The golden ring looked so beautiful on her. He could stare at it for hours and hours. Her beauty would kill him one day but he would appreciate that death. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Ahsoka asked and stroked a hair out of his face. “I just thought about, you know, everything. I mean what if the daughter couldn’t have saved you? Or if it had worked out with Padmé… Or-”, he wanted to continue with a lot of things but Ahsoka interrupted him. “In a matter of facts the daughter could save me. Look there are a lot of things that could’ve been different but they turned out like that not any other way.”, she smiled at him and yet another spark lit up in his eyes. A light of happiness. 

“You are so beautiful. Seriously I shouldn’t have been such a dumbass and don’t tell you for years. You know your beautiful blue eyes got into my mind immediately and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t get you outta my mind. Your smile, oh don’t let me get started… I fell in love with it immediately. You are so precious and beautiful in so many ways and you deserve someone better but still you choose me and- and you gave me these two precious girls whom I love more than anything in the galaxy. I just- I love you so much, Ahsoka. So damn much” - “I love you too” 

He kissed her softly and after a few seconds of their kiss he heard a “ewwwww”, from their children. He turned and Ahsoka and him both started laughing. 

The day began to end and after eating Anakin and Ahsoka began to tuck the children in. Ahsoka would take care of Ashla and then they would switch. 

“Dadakin?”, Rasha said and her Dad turned to her. “Yes,Sunshine?”He looked at the little girl who was sitting in front of him on her bed. “Mummy and you will always be there right? And Uncle Rex? And Uncle Obi?”, Anakin looked at his daughter confused for a moment. “What makes you ever think we’d leave? We will never leave Sunshine” - “Thank you Dadakin. I love you and Mummy. I love you more than anything in the whole world”, Anakin smiled at his little sunshine.

When Rasha was born, Anakin almost shoved a heartache. Someone should’ve told him that the second birth will be even more stressful. He was glad Padmé was able to pop by and help them. He remembered waking up at 2am in the morning being greeted by a wet spot on their bed and Ahsoka sitting on the floor almost screaming from the pain. In the small sequence of getting the doctor and helping Ahsoka lay down on the bed again Anakin was already more stressed than Obi-Wan when he was past his usual bedtime. During the time of Ahsoka giving birth to Rasha he nearly fell unconscious by fear and Ahsoka squeezing his hand. When the scream came it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. Rasha was being placed in his arms and at that time he swore he would always protect her.

He made his room over to Ashla’s room, giving Ahsoka a kiss when they met in the hallway. He walked in to Ashla already being under her covers and smiling at him.

“Dadakin?” - “Moonshine?”, she giggled softly before reaching her hands out to him. He knew if Ahsoka saw him she would get him for it but he couldn’t resist taking the small girl’s hands and picking her up. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains more. 

“The night is beautiful. But you know, the most beautiful night was when you were born.”, Anakin looked at his daughter who giggled.

Ashla was born at 10.30pm on a stormy night in the winter. When he and Ahsoka talked about it now Ahsoka would always make fun of him. When Ahsoka’s water broke it hadn’t hurted her and she first went to change her clothes. Anakin had freaked out about two seconds into it. The pain kicked in about ten minutes later and Anakin had panicked so much that Padmé had shoved him out forcefully. When the hours went by and Ashla still wasn’t there Anakin had been brought in. He remembered how he told Ahsoka to scream, punch and yell at him as much as she wanted but she just started crying, apologising and saying how much she loved him. In the end Anakin’s hand had hurt so badly that he almost cried but when he got handed the little bundle he forgot all about it. Ahsoka looked more beautiful than ever when she smiled down at her. Padmé had photographed them that day. The exact same photo also existed from the moment Ashla was born except there were two babies not just one. 

It was always just them. Ahsoka. Ashla. Rasha and Anakin. 

  
  


Ashla placed soft kisses all over his face. He grinned. 

“Don’t tell mumma or your sister, but your kisses are the best”

“I pinky promise it, Dadakin!”

Anakin couldn’t wipe off the smile anymore.

Not when he finally tugged her in, when he walked out or when he finally laid down next to his wife.

  
  
  
  


“I love you, Skygirl.” - “I love you too, Skyguy”

  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I really hope you liked it! Check out my other stories even though they are not Ansioka you'll probably like them. More Anisoka stories are coming I promise!
> 
> Rasha: https://www.instagram.com/wacky_art_/?hl=en
> 
> Ashla: https://www.instagram.com/reese_tano/?hl=en
> 
> IG: sandhxter


End file.
